Soldier
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: -Mami… ¿Cuándo regresara papá? – pregunto la niña con algo de ansiedad mientras miraba la esbelta espalda de su madre./ Habían pasado 4 años desde que su esposo se había marchado a la guerra, el día de la despedida fue horrible para Lucy / One-shot UA


**Después de ver vídeos en vez de hacer mi tarea (cosa que sufriré cuando termine de publicar por que tendré que hacerla hasta tarde) no pude evitar escribir esto, me nació simplemente. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima, la historia si es de mi propiedad.**

**0o0o0o0o**

**Soldier **

**¿Cuándo vendrá papá? **

Se escucho el sonido de el agua calentarse en la tetera avisando que el agua estaría lista en unos minutos, una rubia de hermosa sonrisa, personalidad y envidiable cuerpo se encontraba sentada en la mesa aguardando el chillante sonido que haría el aire al estar caliente el agua mientras veía como su pequeña hija de 6 años coloreaba con crayones sobre aquel papel blanco a 3 personas y un gato por extraño que parezca de color azul.

El dibujo infantil consistía en una joven rubia, de ojos castaños y una sencilla sonrisa, al lado de ella un hombre pelirrosa la abrazaba por los hombros con una sonrisa enorme, en medio de esas dos personas se encontraba una pequeña con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes un poco más claros que los del señor al lado de ella y entre sus brazos estaba un gato azul sonriendo.

La rubia enternecida le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hija, sonrió y se paró a terminar de hacer la comida. El gato azul antes dibujado estaba ronroneando entre las piernas de la niña, se subió a la mesa y vio el dibujo, la infante le sonrió y lo acaricio mientras el minino se limitaba a disfrutar las caricias viendo la imagen.

-Mami… ¿Cuándo regresara papá? – pregunto la niña con algo de ansiedad mientras miraba la esbelta espalda de su madre.

-Pronto Layla, pronto – repitió como cada día lo hacía Lucy Heartfilia.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que su esposo se había marchado a la guerra, el día de la despedida fue horrible para Lucy, el pensar que no vería a ese atolondrado chico del que había caído perdidamente enamorada la hizo temblar. Confiaba plenamente en el pelirrosa, extraño color de cabello para un hombre era lo que siempre pensaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, fue amando ese extravagante color.

Sus piernas flaqueaban en la noche al pensar en el peligro constante que estaría pasando su marido, pero Happy, como habían llamado al gato, se quedaba con ella a hacerle compañía, en el día tenía que ser fuerte por su hija, esa niña tan parecida a él, tan amada por los dos. Habían recibido unas cuantas cartas no muy constantes, pero con saber un poco que él se encontraba bien les bastaba.

A veces sentía un poco de pena por su pelirrosa, ella casi no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con su padre, pero lo amaba tanto, siempre llevaba una foto de él para no olvidar lo poco que recordaba de aquel hombre.

Lucy termino de hacer la comida y se dispuso a servir, ese dia había acordado con Erza, Juvia y Levy de comer en su casa, estaban un poco retrasadas pero conociéndolas se habrían quedado prendadas de algún pastel o curiosidad por alguna tienda.

Mando a Layla a lavarse las manos, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, supuso que serian las chicas, fue hacia la entrada abrió y las dejo pasar, los niños pasaron corriendo buscando a la infante de la casa.

-Hola chicas – hablo la rubia recibiéndolas con una sonrisa mientras se hacía de lado para que pasaran.

-Hola Lucy/ Lu-chan – respondió cada una el saludo.

Lucy vestía unos jeans pegados a sus piernas entubado color negro, una blusa de seda sin mangas color coral, en el cuello portaba una fina cadena de plata con un dragón con detalles rojos y dorados como dije, unos flats del mismo color de la blusa, a pesar de ser mamá y contar ya con 28 años, el tiempo no pasaba por ella, aunque con rasgos mas finos.

Juvia llevaba una falda larga color azul y una blusa algo floja color gris fajada a la falda con unas sandalias del color de la blusa, Levy opto llevar un vestido naranja con cinto café, se veía tan tierna y frágil con una cinta adornando su cabeza del mismo color del cinto.

Erza prefirió llevar jeans oscuros y blusa de seda blanca manga larga arremangada bajo los codos con unos flats blancos y un cinto café y su larga cabellera color escarlata recogido en una cola alta dejando caer algunos mechones.

Las chicas comenzaron a preparar la mesa mientras los niños corrían de arriba para abajo, pasado unos minutos llego una albina de orbes azules y cabello largo a la casa de la Heartfilia, se encontraba mas emocionada de lo normal, no había llevado a sus hijos, supusieron que se habían quedado con la hermana o hermano de la chica, pero traía una cámara.

-Te lo digo Lu-chan ese restaurant es genial, y los niños pueden jugar, tenemos que ir un dia de estos, pasar una tarde de madre-hijos – termino diciendo la peliazul a su mejor amiga emocionada.

-Me parece bien, solo nos tendríamos que poner de acuerdo – dijo la rubia a lo que las demás asintieron.

Después de haber comido, los niños se pusieron a ver la televisión y ellas a jugar cartas y chismear lo que ha pasado en la semana. Las chicas escucharon a alguien llamando a la puerta con algo de ansiedad, Mirajane sonrio enormemente sin ser vista por las chicas, Lucy camino a la entrada dejando a las demás en la sala sin saber que la habían seguido, fueron todas a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se quedo sin aliento, su corazón se paro por un segundo y lagrimas se agolparon en sus orbes chocolate. Se lanzo inmediatamente al hombre frente a la puerta sin dejar de dar gracias por haber regresado a salvo, las lagrimas corrian libres por las mejillas de ambos en un abrazo tan fuerte y anhelado, Natsu oculto su rostro en el cuello de su mujer respirando el singular aroma de la chica, de verdad la había extrañado horrores, se perdieron por un momento de lo que pasaba en el exterior, solo estaban ellos después de tantos años juntos de nuevo.

Mirajane miro la escena llorando de la alegría igual que las demás chicas, tomo fotos y grabo al ver tan hermoso momento, queriendo tener un recuerdo de aquel cuadro tan emotivo.

-¡PAPÁ! – el grito despertó a los padres del mundo al que se habían ido, Layla corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían siendo grabada por la albina que al ver el momento del abrazo de Natsu y Layla se estremeció al igual que las demás presentes.

Natsu la cogió en sus brazos y lloro aun más fuerte junto a su hija. –Estas tan grande, hija – le dijo el pelirrosa limpiando sus lagrimas y las de la pequeña. Los niños al escuchar el grito de su amiga corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, se emocionaron al ver de nuevo al tio Natsu, el no había tenido tanta suerte como sus tios que pudieron quedarse con ellos.

-Es tan hermoso – hablo la albina mientras seguía grabando sin evitar que las lagrimas siguieran cayendo.

-No hay nada mejor que este momento para ellos…Lu-chan estoy tan feliz por ti – dijo Levy a las chicas, la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada con su esposo y su hija para prestar atención a otra cosa. Natsu aun vestía el traje militar, de los 4 chicos que habían sido reclutados, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel y Jellal, él era el que más había durado fuera.

Después de aquella escena tan llena de sentimientos, Erza y las chicas se encargaron de hacerles saber a sus esposos que su amigo/hermano/rival había llegado sano y salvo.

Hicieron una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida pero se marcharon rápido para dejar a la familia unida disfrutar.

-Me alegro que estés bien cerebro de flama…te extrañamos – fue lo que escucho de gray antes de salir al darle un abrazo.

-Gracias cubo de hielo exhibicionista también los extrañe – A pesar de haber hablado bajo, solo para ellos, todos lograron escuchar ampliando su sonrisa al ver aquel afecto entre los mejores amigos.

Esa noche, los 3 junto a Happy durmieron juntos sintiendo que de nuevo estaban completos.

-Luce – le hablo a su esposa que estaba medio dormida, Layla ya iba en el quinto sueño y si escuchabas bien Happy estaba roncando. Lucy hizo un sonido para que el supiera que lo estaba escuchando mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos. –Te amo.

-Yo también Te amo Natsu – el chico se acerco a darle un beso sin aplastar a la infante que estaba en medio de los dos. –Te extrañe.

-Yo también, Lucy…Yo también. – Cerraron los ojos abrasándose y abrazando a su hija sin ser consientes que tanto ella como Happy habían escuchado y su corazón no podía estar más feliz en ese momento…Nunca lo olvidaría, su padre había prometido estar con ellos siempre y regresar sano y salvo y lo había cumplido, Natsu Dragneel estaba de nuevo con su familia

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con otra historia que me nació después de haber visto los vídeos de soldados regresando de nuevo a su casa, no puedo evitar soltar el llanto cada que veo las caras de las esposas, novias, hijos, madres, padres etc, al ver a su hombre de nuevo en casa, donde debe de estar. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado leyendo. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
